StalkerS—Kushina no tanjoubi
by noel-nuvola
Summary: kejutan apa yang akan dibuat Rukia untuk Kushina saat hari ulang tahunnya ? DEDICATED TO : ARISU-YU . warning : typo, blablabla. mind to RnR ? :3


A/n : HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY LOVELY BABU (?), KUSHINA ! #ditabok

ini ffic khusus untuk dirimuh lhoo, mangap ya kalo jelek -w-

Btw, ini cerita tentang StalkerS yang beranggotakan Rukia (noel-nuvola), Kushina (arisu-yu), dan 2 teman saya.

well, enjoy ya minna !:DD

Stalkers—Kushina no tanjoubi

Disclaimer : Uzumaki Kushina © Masashi Kishimoto

Rukia, Ogihci, and Byakuya © Tite Kubo

Story © noel-nuvola

StalkerS © StalkerS

Rating: T

Warning : typo bertebaran, bahasa rada aneh LOL

BRAAAAAAKK—!

Pintu itu terbuka dengan liar,membuat orang yang ada di dalamnya melempar pandangan mereka kepada si pembuka pintu.

Rukia, orang yang tidak tinggi dan tidak terlalu cantik (namun, tubuh kecilnya membuat ia terlihat seperti chibi yang imut-imut :P)—adalah si pembuka pintu yang menyebabkan Ogihci dan Byakuya yang dengan sengaja ada di dalam ruangan itu melempar pandangan padanya. Bukan pandangan yang marah, kesal—atau apapun yang memiliki arti yang sama dengan kata itu—tapi pandangan yang seakan berkata ya-ampun-ada-apa-lagi-sih-si-kucrit-dateng-dateng-langsung-buka-pintu-pasti-ada-apa-apa-tapi-gw-yakin-seratus-dua-puluh-persen-ga-penting.

"Kenapa, Ruk ? Tampang lo horror banget," ujar salah seorang berambut putih, Ogihci.

"WARNING ! WARNING ! ADA BERITA PENTING !" Balas si pembuka pintu dengan tidak santai.

"Kenapa sih, Ruk ? Ngomongnya ga usah pake toa bisa kali," Byakuya yang sedari tadi diam-diam namun menghanyutkan (?) kini berbicara juga.

"Tebak sekarang hari apa ?" Rukia—masih dengan tampang horornya—berjalan cepat ke depan, menyambar kursi kosong yang berada di tengah-tengah Ogihci dan Byakuya.

"Hari kebalikan ? sekarang kan tanggal 10," kata Ogihci, dengan santai seakan ia adalah professor yang berhasil menemukan mesin paling canggih di abad ini.

"BUKAN, BAKA. INI TANGGAL SEPULUH ! SEPULUH ! BACA DAN INGAT BAIK-BAIK !" Rukia meninggikan suaranya, lebih tepatnya berteriak-teriak dengan sengaja dan tidak santai.

"IYA GW TAU, KAN GW UDAH BILANG INI TANGGAL SEPULUH ! KUPING LO KEMANA SIH, PASANG DULU DONG, JANGAN TOA DOANG YANG DI GEDEIN !" Ogihci ikutan ga nyante dan jujur, kata-katanya itu sangat dalam—jauh di ubun-ubun, authornya juga sadar kok (lah ? kalo gitu kenapa di ketik ?)

"Hmm, tanggal sepuluh .. Ultahnya Naruto si duren mesum ?" Byakuya berpikir dengan sungguh-sungguh, padahal semua otaku juga tau kalo Naruto ultah tanggal sepuluh.

"Ultahnya Xanxus ?" Ogihci menyambar.

"ADUUUUUH, BUKAN TANGGAL SEPULUHNYAAAAAAA !" Rukia mulai frustasi, dan jujur, ini sangat lebay, Authorjuga merasa kok (?)

Ogihci dan Byakuya mulai berfikir lagi. Mereka berdua menggaruk-garuk dagu mereka yang tidak gatal.

"AHA !" selang beberapa menit, merka ber-AHA secara bersamaan, dan tentu saja itu membuat Rukia kaget.

"Apa ?"

"BESOK ULTAHNYA KUSHINA !"

Rukia menghela napas, akhirnya 2 mahluk tak terketahui statusnya ini sadar juga. Padahal kalau Rukia berbicara yang sebenarnya dari tadi, mereka tidak perlurepot-repot berfikir dan beradu mulut kan ? Jadi, siapa yang bodoh ? *author di shinkai Rukia*

"Oh ya, gw juga udah ada ide buat kejutannya !" Rukia berbicara dangan semangat empat lima tambah lima-lima lalu diakar dua dan di kali nol. Yak, Hasilnya adalah ? *author dicekek*

"APA ?" Kata Ogihci dan Byakuya bersamaan.

Rukia menyeringai seme, sepertinya ia akan memberikan mimpi buruk kepada Kushina dan merebut status keperawanannya, dan .. okelah, daripada nanti saya digebukin Kushina mending gausah dilanjutin XD

Rukia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ogihci dan Byakuya, membisikkan sesuatu.

-ooo-

Kushina menghela napas, tangan kirinya memegang sapu dan tangan kanannya memegang ponselnya. Kushina menghapus keringat yang ada di keningnya,hari ini ia ada tugas piket kelas, tapi teman-temannya sibuk dan kalau saja si wali kelas tidak mengomelinya hanya karena ia juga tidak mau mengerjakan tugas piketnya hanya karena tidak ada teman-temannya juga ia tidak akan sendirian berada di kelas saat ini.

"Huh, dasar si cebol bantuin aja ga mau, padahal kan dia juga ga ada informasi sibuk atau engga, main ninggalin tugas aja," kata Kushina sambil memandang ponselnya dengan kesal.

-ooo-

_I remember when the candle shop burned down.._

_Everyone stood around singing 'Happy Birthday' .._

_May you live all the days of your life .._

11th of October-02.30 pm

Rukia membuka pintu atap, melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, lalu memandang sekelilingnya dan menatap awan. Rukia terdiam sebentar lalu kembali ke dalam gedung. Selang beberapa menit, ia menyeret sebuah karung yang entah berisi apa. Disusul oleh Ogihci dan Byakuya yang juga membawa karung yang sama dengan Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum, "Nah," ia menatap awan lagi, "—Ini saatnya," sambungnya.

"Yap. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dia dimana sekarang ?" tanya Ogihci.

"Hmm .. Bentar, gw telepon," Rukia memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya, merogoh sesuatu didalamnya dan mengambil sesuatu disana. Ponsel.

Rukia memencet tombol-tombol yang ada disana dengan cepat, lalu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Menunggu.

"_Moshi-moshi,"_

"KUSHINAAAAAAAAAA !" Rukia berteriak dengan toa membuat Kushina nyaris membanting ponselnya dan sepertinya ia harus ke dokter THT besok.

"_APAAAAAAAAAA ? SUARA LO TOA BANGET SIH, CEBOOOOOOOOOOOOL !"_

"mwahahahah, lo dimana ?" tanya Rukia tanpa basa-basi dan langsung to the topic. Ia sangat bersemangat sekali sekarang, sampai-sampai ada asap keluar dari telinga-nya (?)

"_mau keluar sekolah, gw mau pulang ! capek !" _kata Kushina agak kesal.

Rukia terdiam beberapa menit. Berpikir.

"_Ruk ? Ruk ? Lo masih hidup kan ?"_ kata-kata Kushina membuat ia tersadar.

"Bentar,"

"_YA AMPUN, KAMI-SAMA, KENAPA DIA MASIH HIDUP ?" _kata Kushina dengan nada-nada yang sok sedih padahal di dalam lubuk hatinya ia berkata 'Kami-sama, syukurlah ia masih hidup, dia adalah majikan saya yang paling baik, Kami-samaaaaaaa' :p

"Udah sampe di luar belom ?" tanya Rukia.

"_Sebentar lagi, Ruk. Kenapa ?"_

"kalo sekarang ? Udah ?"

"_Sedikit lagi. Kenapa sih ?"_

Rukia terdiam.

"_Ruk, gw udah diluar nih, lo dimana ?" _tanya Kushina.

Rukia tersenyum, "Udah ya .. coba liat ke atas !"

"_He ?"_ Kushina mengikuti kata-kata Rukia. Mata melebar ketika melihat banyak sekali pesawat kertas dilangit sana. Pesawat itu lama-kelamaan menjadi mendekat kepadanya. Kushina mengambil salah satu pesawat kertas itu dan membukanya.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, UZUMAKI KUSHINA .."_

Kushina melongo, menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya. Ia tertarik untuk mengambil pesawat kertas lainnya dan membukanya.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUSHINA ! WISH YOU ALL THE BEST !"_

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUSHINA ! TRAKTIRAN DI TUNGGU YA !"_

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUSHINA. SEMOGA PANJANG UMUR DAN SEHAT SELALU :)"_

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, KUSKUS. SEMOGA PANJANG UMUR, SEHAT SELALU, TAMBAH GANTENG, SEMOGA ENGGA GALAK LAGI. TRAKTIRAN YA KUS :DD"_

Kushina melongo. Ia kenal betul tulisan tangan yang indah bagai ceker ayam ini. Ini tulisan ..

"Ruki ..?" Kushina menoleh ke atas. Dilihatnya Rukia yang sedang tersenyum puas. Disamping kanan dan kirinya ada Ogihci dan Byakuya yang juga tersenyum.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUSKUS !" kata mereka bersamaan.

Kushina tersenyum.

-ooo-

"Thanks ya," kata Kushina sebari berjalan ke arah Rukia, Ogihci dan Byakuya.

"Ya, sama-sama," kata Byakuya.

"Paling engga, lo traktir kita sebagai wujud terima kasihnya,"sambung Ogihci.

"Iya, YANG MAHAL ya, Kus," sambung Rukia dengan penekanan pada kata YANG MAHAL.

Kushina sweatdrop.

"Oh iya .." Rukia menepuk keningnya.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Kushina.

Rukia tersenyum, "kalo lo mau tau—" Rukia melipat kertas yang ada di tangannya,membuatnya seperti pesawat, "—tangkep nih !" Rukia melempar pesawat kertasnya, lalu menarik tangan Ogihci dan Byakuya keluar dari atap, sementara Kushina sendiri mengejar pesawat kertas.

HAP !

Kushina berhasil menangkap pesawat kertas yang diterbangkan Rukia. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia membuka dan membaca isi dari pesawat kertas itu. Kushina membelalakan matanya.

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, KUSHINA. AISHITERU .. –Minato Namikaze-"_

- O W A R I -

A/n :sepertinya banyak typo -_-

heeem, RnR please ? :DD


End file.
